


Rey Lindsey

by portiaburk40



Category: Star Wars Sequels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Ben is 25, Eventual Sex, Marriage, Possessive Ben Solo, Rey is 16, Rey is an orphan, Romance, Virgin Rey, early 1800s england, inspired by jane austen, rey is taken in by her uncle, she is young but it’s the early 1800s that was marriageable age, some of jane eyre inspiration but not much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-03 07:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17279576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portiaburk40/pseuds/portiaburk40
Summary: Rey Lindsey was orphaned when she was a baby luckily she was taken in by her loving uncle reed and his wife and cousins. She was raised with the best of country society. Soon rey is to help assist  her two older cousins eighteen year old Jessika and 17 year old Susan in there coming out. Rey is excited for her cousins. Jessika is determined to make an impression on the most eligible bachelor and man of the ton. Ben solo. But it’s not the beautiful Jessika that catches his eye it’s young rey.Ben solo who’s parents lord han and lady Liea who expect him to choose a wife amongst the ladies of the ton is annoyed by all of them not one interest him accept one. The one that so enthusiastically makes her cousin known to him Jessika reed who is lovely yes but it’s rey with her lovely brown hair that sometimes sparks a little red in the light and lovely hazel eyes and lips that catches his eye.Not to mention  he had meant her back in the country before. At a masked country dance where he stole a kiss.





	1. The masked dance

                                                           

                                                                 

**Rey Lindsey**

**Portiaburk40**

 

**The masked dance**

**1801**

**Rey POV**

Rey Lindsey had always been taught she should be thankful. Especially to her uncle reed who kindly took her in after her parents died of the fever. When  she was but three months old. His wife was kind enough and so were her cousins. Even though, they never looked on her as a sister really. But she was family and a cousin. They were kind to her. And they gave her a home. When she could have been sent to one of those institutes. 

Rey was raised with the best of rich country society. And very much taught all the things a lady should be taught. Piano an singing. But she still was lovely and sweet and got along well with the servants. Better then her cousins Jessika and Susan. Who only ordered them around and sometimes rey would have to defend the maids. Even though Jessika and Susan were civil to her. And so was mrs reed. 

She suspected it all because of her uncle reed who was kind to her. But only to a degree. Often rey would take the place of helping her cousins out so they would not get cruel to the help. She would be the calming influence on them. Her uncle would say she was a blessing. Plus all the servants thought rey was beautiful. Rey only thought they were just saying that because they loved her. She was told often by her aunt how plain looking she was. How much of a tomboy why if she had not catered to her education she would be out climbing trees with the servants children. 

They were going to a dance tonight a masked dance. Mrs reed thought it would be fun. Mr reed of course did whatever his wife wanted. She was always parading their daughters out. Jessika was eighteen and beautiful there were many a men she caught the eye of. Her black hair and slanted eyes and lovely lips did her well.

Rey was to attend as well at her uncles insistance. Her hair was piled on top of her head stringlits along her face. A glorious red brown the servants always said like her mother she just thought they were flattering her. Mainly because she treated them like family.

 As she walked along with the reeds. Of course Susan and Jessika was immediately asked to dance by their mysterious suitors in mask. Her aunt looking on proudly. 

Rey expected to be not asked to dance, she had been to these dances before. She was never asked to dance. Rey had never caught attention to young men. Even at the age of sixteen as she currently was she was the youngest but just a ward. 

Her aunt always going on and on about her plain looks. The freckles on her nose and the slight redness to her hair when the light shined on it and her plain unremarkable brown eyes. Not to mention her boyish skinny body. 

Then she spotted him, it was hard not too. He was very tall and very big. Well dressed and he had black hair. He wore a mask all she saw was his broad shoulders as he walked towards her. All she felt was that intense dark gaze through that mask. She felt frozen under that gaze but also hot as well and breathless. Was this the devil come to tempt her? She thought.  His lips were nice full and sensual she thought since that’s all she saw were dark eyes and that mouth she wasn’t sure what the rest of the man looked like other then a aristocratic looking nose but she was not sure.

    **Ben pov**

This was a boring dance. But his friend had dragged him here. It was a small country dance. Masked but he was still bored. He was immediately spotted of course by most of the young misses even in the mask he wore. He knew he was an imposing sight. He had the height of his grandfather anakin. And the black gyspy like hair of his great grandmother who had been a gyspy who ended up married to a lord. But he had the looks of both his parents the beautiful lady liea and handsome lord han.

Finn who was a dark skinned man and friend of his was raised in England and unbelievably accepted in the ton. “The ladies always flock to you ben, why do you ignore them.”  He turned towards his friend. “Because finn i know they want one thing from me and one thing only and i want a woman that doesn’t want that” ben signed as he looked around the small ballroom. Finn looked around spotted who he knew was Rose Tico a girl of oriental descent he was courting. “Well i am going to ask my little rose to dance” finn told him smiling. Ben just looked after finn smiling back. As he watched his friend take his the girl to dance. 

Then he spotted her. The first thing he saw the the slight red in her lovely brown hair when the light hit it just right. It was a lovely sight.  The girls hair was quite lovely. Then he heard her laugh it was husky and it drew him to her like a moth to a flame.

She was with what looked like a family a couple of girls a brunette a pretty girl from what he could see and the blonde one was as well. But still it was the third one that caught his attention the most. Then she looked at him only a glance and she had the most beautiful hazel eyes he had ever seen. Behind that mask. And a lovely mouth at that. Pink and full also a lovely smile. 

Later as the other two were asked to dance and the older man and woman the girl came with was dancing. Rey just signed and leaned against the wall. He wondered why she wasnt asked to dance. He would have thought she would be asked first in fact, she was quite the loveliest creature he had the pleasure of laying eyes on. This party suddenly became very intresting.

Ben walked towards her. As she spotted him her eyes on him.

**Rey pov**

‘Would you like to dance miss” the man asked. His voice deep and rich.

Oh my  it was lovely to listen to,  She thought. Rey swallowed as she said “why yes sir thank you” her voice huskier then usual. The mans eyes darkened as he took her by the hand. And they proceeded to dance. As this was a masked country dance they were not supposed to ask who they were or be introduced what was the fun in that. The host announced.

Later after the dance rey and the stranger walked out in the garden. “This is lovely” rey said in conversation. “Yes” he said but he was not looking at the garden he was looking at her. Rey started to blush. “Sir you’re staring” she managed. He smirked “I know but you are by far more lovely to look at then this garden.”  Rey suddenly laughed. “Sir surely not” he sauntered close touching her face stroking it. “Oh but you are” he said softly. Rey was mesmerized by this man. His face leaning close as his lips were on hers.

Rey squeaked softly in surprise. This was a first kiss. She should be pushing the man away. How dare he take liberties. But rey found she could not. S....she liked it his lips lord his mouth was nice and soft unbelievably soft on hers. She closed her eyes and tentively leaned in kissing him back licking his lower lip with her tongue. Rey had often heard from the scullery maid that men liked that. The man groaned and opened her mouth with his tongue plunging in. Rey melted into him. Until she heard Mrs reeds shrill voice. “Where are you girl, we have to leave!”

Rey pulled away realizing just what she had done and that she nearly let herself be ruined. Her hand was over her mouth as she ran away from him. She heard the stranger yelling wait.

Rey later left with the reeds. Mrs reed loudly bragging about what a hit her girls was. Mr reed just silently smiling on. Rey just staying silent guilt and embarrassment eating at her. She acted the wanton. But luckily she didnt know this man. So there was at least that. But that kiss she would remember that wonderful kiss. No! Not wonderful she thought she had heard about these scoundrels she read those kinds of stories the cad! They purposely go about stealing kisses and ruining girls like her! She was glad to never see the man again! Whoever he was! 

**Ben pov**

Damn he had never wanted a woman so much in his life as he wanted that girl. The girl he danced with. And her lips they had been as soft as they looked and had tasted sweet. Later he went in to the host a man by the name of john eison  and inquired about his guest. Eison  knew who he was and would not say his usual spill.

When he threw these masked country dances.

“That family is the reeds mr Edward and Bertha reed they have two daughters Jessika and Susan they were the beauties you saw dancing.” Eison looked at narrowing his eyes and then smiling. “Sooo one of the girls caught your eye so which one my good man the brunette or the blonde because both are very pretty little morsels if i say so myself.” Eison was a known rake but a friend of his as well. Ben just smiled at him and said “neither” there was a third girl with them. He said setting down smoking a cigar with a tumblr of Eisons whiskey in his hand taking a drink. 

Eison thought for a minute “oh yes it’s reeds niece and ward rey then” ben looked up at him and smiled. “Yes ben said thats the one.” Eison scowled “i must say i cant stand the way that girl is treated by them” bens eyes narrowed. “How do you mean eison?” He asked eyes narrowed. 

“Well the mother of the two girls always brags about how lovely her two daughters are and how plain the other girl is.” Ben grew very uncomfortable on the girl reys behalf. Angry as well. “And” ben inquired. “The thing is rey in question is by far the prettiest of the lot.” Ben grew very angry at that. No wonder the girl laughed at him calling her beautiful. She had been told most likely her whole life by that reed woman that she was plain not worth looking at.

It was clear the reeds treated the girl as charity. That angered him even more.

”Is it rey you are intrested in ben?” Eison  asked. Ben smiled at him “yes john i am.” His mother and father had been at him to precur a wife for an heir. Why not someone he actually wanted in his bed. And he wanted that girl rey, he could still taste how sweet her lips had been. 

Later john told him the two daughters were going to London for the season and rey was tagging along as chaperone. Mainly because of her pathetic mean aunt reed. Going about saying rey was to young for a season and to plain.

Ben smiled his plan in place as he headed to London. As far as he was concerned rey was his.

 

NOTES TRY MY LOT AT HISTORICAL REYLO   NOT ACCARATE WITH HISTORY SO THIS IS PURE FICTION                                                                              

 

 


	2. London

**Rey pov**

**A month later**

Rey Lindsey was always there for her beautiful cousins, There to help, Them they were the only family she had ever known. Aunt reed and the girls were excited. It was the girls first coming out. Plus Mrs reed was looking into rich husbands for each of her girls. Especially Jessika who she prided on Jessikas beauty. With her lush brunette hair slanted blue eyes and full red lips. 

Not to mention lovely curves that Jessika herself was proud of. Even though Jessika was a little plump to some. But if the country gentlemen had any say that’s what most men liked. Susan was blonde headed like her uncle but blue eyed like her aunt. And similar shape and figure to Jessika. A little slimmer.  The girls discovered that lord Ben solo was in town. He was the richest and most elegible of lords. 

Plus he had the most beautiful property. Mrs reed was excited. “Oh Mr reed how exciting I heard he will be at tonight’s ball.” 

“We must get Jessika ready for I’m sure as lovely as she is, she will catch his eye.” She looked at rey. “You must see to helping you’re cousin look beautiful tonight rey and look presentable yourself, don’t want you shaming us.” Bertha said with disinterest.

Susan piped up since most of reys dresses bought were to little. “She can where one of my hand me downs ma ma”. As Susan was slimmer then Jessika and the dress could be made to fit rey. 

”Yes that is perfect my darling.” Mrs reed said to Susan.

Later that night, they got ready for the ball. The maids busy getting Jessika and Susan ready. While rey got herself ready.  She put On the remade dress it fit her perfectly but it was still a hand me down from her cousin. She learned a long time ago to get herself ready even pin her long hair up. She looked in the mirror. She supposed she looked presentable enough for this ball. Her aunt always told her that her hair was somewhat sinful looking but the maids and her uncle always told her it was what made her beauty shine that and her eyes. 

They all headed out. Of the reed townhouse in London. Down to where the ball was held at by the Lang’s a newly married rich couple. Each of them was announced and introduced.

As always Jessika and Susan was asked to dance. As mr and Mrs reed danced together. Until Lord ben solo was introduced with his parents Lord and lady solo. Of course mrs reed almost shoved Jessika up front for ben to see. Mr Lang introduced “this is mr Edward reed and Mrs Bertha reed and their lovely daughter Miss Jessika reed and their younger daughter Susan.”

Jessika bowed looking at Ben demurely “it is a pleasure to meet you my lord” she fluttered her eyelashes. Ben took her hand “lovely to meet you miss reed.” Susan did the same as well and Ben took her hand as well.  Mrs reed sauntered up simpering “it is so nice meeting you my lord as well” before she could go on mr Lang said “there is another lovely lady in your house I believe” Mrs reed just looked at rey and smiled without it reaching her eyes “oh yes this is my niece Rey Lindsey” She said quickly. Ben moved forward and took her hand in his. 

There was something familiar about him rey thought it the minute she saw him he was tall and so handsome he left her breathless. Rey couldn’t help but remember the stranger she danced with back at the masked dance. “Lovely meeting you miss Lindsey.” 

“Yes lord solo” Rey said huskily. He let go of her hand. But she caught that look his eyes darkened with something she couldn’t define.

**Bens pov**

Ben got back to London he told his mother and father of his chosen bride. He had already did more research on rey. Her parents were well off but they had both died when rey was but three months old. Before they could sire a son to inherit the estate went to reys fathers younger brother and his family. Leaving rey with nobody but an aunt and uncle that doesn’t appreciate her at all. Plus an aunt that treats rey like she’s nothing. 

He was surprised his mother approved of rey. “I know the reed woman and I’ve heard of how she treats people she deems beneath her , I also have seen rey my son and she is quite beautiful not to mention I’d rather you marry her then either of those brat daughters of Bertha reed.” Liea said with intense dislike of the woman. Han come up beside his wife kissing her “not to mention rey is a sweet girl.”  He said.

Ben grinned at that he had his parents approval.

After the introductions at the ball

Ben could not believe the adacity of that woman the way she treated rey. He had to force himself to be civil. He could also see his parents as well having to force themselves to be civil as well the newly married Lord Lang was a friend and neighbor. He gritted his teeth when he had to dance with that vain simpering spoiled little bitch Jessika. Apparently she thought batting her eyelashes and acting demure was going to get him she was wrong. 

He could not wait to get away from her. Next was her sister who was nothing but a copy cat of her older sister. He had over heard Mrs reed telling Mr reed how Jessika charmed him. He almost laughed out loud at that. Finally rey he took to dance. “Jessika really is a beauty lord solo don’t you think.” 

“Yes she is” he admitted. “But Jessika does not interest me miss Lindsey.” Rey looked at him surprised was she actually surprised he thought. “Really Jessika is the beauty of the county where we live, plus so far she has been a hit at the ball tonight.” He did notice several men vying for Jessikas attention and she danced with several gentlemen. 

As soon as they were through with the dance. “Jessika is lovely but she is not what I’m looking for.” He told her. “Oh and what kind of woman are you looking for my lord?” Rey asked curiously. They were in a alcove where no one would notice. Rey looked around only just noticing. Her lovely hazel eyes widening. “You” he whispered huskily as his lips descended on hers.

**Rey’s pov**

Those lips she remembered the stranger who kissed her at that dance. 

It was him she knew it. Lord ben solo! Rey gave in letting him kiss her once again. Only for a moment then she pushed away. “You!” She said her hazel eyes flashing angrily. Ben just smiled at her. “I wondered when you would figure out it was me at Eisons party.” 

“You took liberties with my person you had no right too!” She claimed outraged her eyes sparking her cheeks flushed!

“You nearly compromised me you...you devil!” She spit! 

Rey was livid. She stalked up and grabbed him by his cravet “I am not some doxy lord solo! Don’t ever touch me again!” She almost yelled seething at him. “Oh no your not my girl” ben said pulling her back into his arms his mouth slamming once again on hers. Rey faught him “do you think I’m young and naive maybe some stupid country bumpkin”  she cried against his mouth. 

“No my girl I don’t” ben said softening his kisses. Lightly on her mouth and her throat. “I want you to be my wife.” He said softly. 

Rey’s eyes widened in shock. “W...what!” Ben let her push him away. “I wanted you the minute I saw you at that masked party.” 

No it couldn’t be rey thought no. Men barely noticed her. She was plain rey with mousy brown hair and unremarkable brown eyes. She laughed it not reaching her eyes. “You have a weird way of joking Lord solo no man wants me!”  

“It’s usually Jessika they want.”  She said laughing in disbelief and disgust! 

Ben just pinched the bridge of his nose irritated “seriously rey, do you have any idea of how lovely you are!”

“Or did that bitch of an aunt really drill in to you that you were plain and unremarkable!” Rey looked upon him offended. “Don’t talk about my aunt like that, They took me in when they didn’t have to,  Gave me a home!” 

“Yes they did but did they give you love rey!” Ben said. “I’ve seen there deplorable treatment of you. You’re nothing but a charity case to them!” 

“You know nothing about them Lord solo or me!” With that she walked away from him. Her head held high tears threatening. She would never admit that Lord solo was probably right. The past years the second hand dresses from both Jessika and Susan. Both Jessika and Susan only being nice because they were told too.

She returned to the ball. To Jessikas side. Ben didn’t really want to marry her of course not he just wanted to seduce her that had to be it. She saw ben across the ballroom dancing and laughing with a pretty little blonde woman. She knew who she was the famous dancer Lisa Perone. She also knew she was the former mistress of John Eison. See lord solo was not serious unless he only wanted her as a brood mare and she wasn’t about to be that!

If she got married it would be for love. She would accept nothing else! 

Besides she was only a ward and niece. So even the poorest of chaps would do as long as he loved her. He saw ben look at her again. She put her chin up meeting his gaze. He looked at her then quickly looked away. As he took her cousin Jessika into a dance.

See she thought once she caught onto his little game he lost interest in her. Which made her oddly sad. But then unexpectedly she was asked to dance. Without paying attention she said yes. And it was ben. “You seem to be over that little supposed proposal quickly Lord solo!” Rey told him sarcastically. 

 


	3. London 2

**Bens pov**

She was magnificent in her anger. Ben thought. It made her even more alluring. “You seem to be over your little proposal!” She told him sarcastically her hazel eyes alight with irritation. “I am a bachelor rey and I had to make my rounds. Besides I only said I wanted to marry you I didn’t ask you yet.” She looked at him as she danced with him. “My guess is solo you were not going to since I have not come here to be married and I am not that naive to hitch myself to some high and mighty young lord that wants a brood mare for a wife and have as many mistresses as he wants.” As soon as the dance was over rey walked away from him.

Livid ben followed. As soon as rey was in the gardens ben grabbed her arm and jerked her close. “That is not what I want miss Lindsey contrary to popular belief once I am married I will not take mistresses or treat my wife like a brood mare!” 

Rey jerked away “Do you really think I’m that gullible my lord! I might be young but gullible I’m not! Why else would you want to tie yourself to me a plain orphan! I’m no fool lord solo.” Ben could see why she would actually believe this. Her being told she was plain and nothing had been ingrained in her by her foolish family.  That she should be grateful they didn’t send her away. 

He gently pulled her in his arms “I can see why you would think this rey, you are going by what you are told by that family of yours.” 

“Please believe me I don’t want a Brood mare rey nor do I think you are dumb or gullible in fact your far from it and you have a fire in you as well I admire that and I think you are very very beautiful rey” with that he kissed her. She responded pulling him closer. Kissing him back fevertly. Openly her lovely sweet lips for him as his tongue tangled with hers. He pushed her against the wall. His full lips going down the column of her throat. Kissing every part of it. 

“Marry me rey.” He breathed. As he pulled away.

**Rey’s pov**

Rey looked at lord ben solo my god he really meant it. He really did want her. He really did want to marry her. Her not Jessika or Susan but her! Her body already wanted him lord knows it did. He might not love her but he did want her badly enough to marry. She didn’t love him but she wanted him just as badly. Plus she knew he was right about her family. 

Who is to say love would not come later. There have been marriages like this all over England. Her decision was made it may not be a love match like she hoped for or even a long courtship. But she wanted him all of him and he wanted her. Plus she was pleased that he found her beautiful. “Yes ben I will marry you” rey told him. Ben grinned kissed her once more. 

They had decided much later to break the news of the engagement. Since it is short and if they suddenly broke out with the news it would cause scandal. All was well and rey returned to the clueless reeds. 

**Bens pov**

Ben told his parents there was nothing he could hide from han and Liea. They were delighted but because it was rather quick. They told no one. Only rey knew of them knowing. As she is finally seeing the truth of her own horrible family. As far as the ton was concerned and the reeds the pair was kept secret. Until proper time. In the meantime ben would have to come by the reeds to see rey. Ben gritted his teeth at that. But he wanted to see his fiancée. 

It was bad enough he reluctantly let her go back to those people. 

 

NOTES THE REEDS OR AWFUL WELL I MADE THE UNCLE TOLERABLE 


	4. Reeds townhouse

**Rey’s pov**

Mrs reed was delighted that Lord ben solo was paying a visit. “Rey you must help Jessika get ready for lord solo is coming to call on her.” Jessika was excited. As rey was dutifully helping her get ready. “I didn’t think I made such an impression on him rey he acted sort of almost indifferent towards me of all people but of course no man is indifferent to me!” She said as she looked at herself in the mirror. Jessika looked resplendent in a lovely blue muslin dress. Her hair pulled up on her head with rey putting in the pins.

The maids and servants getting the house ready. Rey thinking lord ben solo is not coming to see you but me. “Mrs reed looked on rey distastefully ohhh rey please put a better dress on and be presentable well as presentable as you, can be.” Rey went up dutifully put on the only dress that fit her a lovely white muslin gown. It was one she didn’t where often mainly because it showed cleavage. Her small breast were present in this gown rey thought. 

She took a breath and tried to put her hair up but decided to leave it down and well brushed. She had been told she was plain most of her life to skinny, to boyish in her figure, but ben solo found her beautiful. Rey looked in the mirror. She saw brown hair with red tinges to it and golden skin, hazel not plain brown eyes as her aunt and cousins told her so many times. Plus her figure was lithe with curves she looked rather pretty she thought. Ben will be here soon she thought. As she headed towards the drawing room. 

Waving at her uncle, as she was walking in. He smiled kindly and waved back. Her uncle reed was always rather kinder to her then her aunt and cousins. Her aunt and cousins were Lovely as always and Ben and his friend eison was already there with a dark skinned man and an lovely oriental girl. Waiting.

Mrs reed had already went into her spill of compliments on Ben and his friends as well. “Isn’t Jessika particularly lovely lord solo” Bertha reed said loudly. Jessika was acting demure and batting her lashes hanging on his arm. Rey almost laughed at the whole situation.  “Lovely as usual” Mrs reed. Ben said pulling away from Jessika. His eyes light upon rey. “Hello miss Lindsey.” He said. “Allow me to introduce mr finn storm and his fiancée Rose Tico.” Rey smiled brightly at them and bowed to them “it is lovely meeting you both.”

”And this is my other friend lord john eison.” Rey turned and smiled at him then recognized him. “Yes the one that through the masked dance.” He laughed and said. “You got me miss Lindsey.” 

Rey found she enjoyed her time with finn and rose and hoped to see more of them. Plus eison turned out to be quite nice. A bit of a flirt much to what she saw of bens irritation. Later as she was alone in the kitchens ben cornered her. Pulling her in his arms kissing her senseless. “I figured you would be alone here” ben said kissing her neck and her mouth once again. Rey responded with kisses back. “What you didn’t like Jessikas attentions” she teased. Ben growled and kissed her deeply passionately. 

“What about you and eison” he growled he kissed your hand. “Aaah were you jealous ben” rey laughed. “Yes damn it you are mine rey and no man but me will be kissing anything on you” he kissed her deeply and then took her hand kissing it. Rey smiled at that. She had never thought possessiveness in a man before was appealing but she found she liked bens possessive nature when it come to her.

**Bens pov**

To say ben was annoyed with the reeds was an understatement. With Mrs reeds constant appraisals of her daughter Jessikas attributes and beauty. How she would make the perfect lady of the house. Plus Jessikas constant hanging all over him. It was enough to make him scream. And want to tell the clueless woman he wasn’t there for her vain clingy feckless daughter but her niece rey! But he refrained. Especially in front of finn and rose. Also eison who was giving him a knowing smirk.

Plus all the compliments to Finn and rose. That plain out annoyed him. Eison looked like he was about to laugh. Then rey came and all of them looked up and my god she was lovely in her white gown and her hair was down the light shining. Showing the hints of red. She smiled and all of the sudden the visit become pleasant.  He made his introductions to his friends. She was a good and proper hostess. Even letting eison flirt. Which irritated him. 

Not to mention seeing his wife to be looking so lovely made him feel desire for her run through his body. He couldn’t wait to get her alone. Eison kissed her hand before he left. Rey laughed. Ben gave him a go to hell look. Later rey was in the kitchens giving the cook orders for tomorrow’s supper. The cook smiled and hugged rey. Ben had to admire her she was very kind to the servants. He had a feeling mrs reed and her annoying daughters were not.  He cornered rey kissed her endlessly. He couldn’t wait for the announcement of their engagement. 

 

NOTES MRS REED THINKS BEN IS INTO HER DAUGHTER AND SO DOES THE DAUGHTER LOL BUT ALL HE SEES IS REY


	5. Another ball invite

**Rey and Bens pov**

Six weeks in London 

Ben had visited the reeds more often but it was with the reason for seeing rey. In fact he only purposely saw her. Like he was interested in her. But that foolish woman Bertha still believed it was Jessika he was even forced to spend a little time with the girl. But most of the time it was spent with rey. Mr reed just stayed in his study. Ben simply could not believe the man tolerated his wife practically flaunting their daughter at him. Later while he could spend a few moments alone with his rey he would hold her hand and she would lay her head against his shoulder. “Our engagement will have to be revealed ben.” She told him. Ben signed laid his head on hers “I know soon my girl soon.” 

Another invitation came for the reed sisters to another ball. This was at almacks all of the ton will be there and so will some of the suitors that were at the Lang’s. One also came for rey as well of course. That Mrs reed ignored. She insisted on shopping for new ball gowns for her daughters. Especially one for Jessika to catch ben solos eye. Her uncle gave rey an allowance to buy a new ball gown herself. 

“I am sure tonight Jessika you will have a wedding proposal from mr solo.” Rey wanted so bad to tell them no! She won’t because he is already engaged to me! But she refrained. Couldn’t her aunt figure out the majority of his time was spent with her while he visited and not her cousin! She was surprised her cousin had not noticed his lack of interest in her. And of course Susan did not pay attention either. Thinking Jessika is going to gain a rich husband. 

Her uncle surprised her before the ball. “Rey can I talk to you.” Her uncle requested.  “Of course uncle” rey said with a smile. Her uncle smiled pinching her cheek softly like her did when she was a child of six. “Always sweet and smiling” he said. Then he said “rey, I know ben solo has been coming to visit for you not my daughter.” Reys smile faltered at that. 

“U...uncle what...” 

“no!” He interrupted putting his hand up to silence her. “I’ve seen the way he looks at you and I know it’s you he wants.” 

Rey signed and bowed her head. “Yes uncle” she admitted. “He proposed not long after we got to London. We also meant before at the masked dance.” Rey looked at him begging him to understand. “But we like eachother uncle and we get along. I...I know it was short. But I think we are a good match uncle reed.” He looked at rey and smiled “I do as well rey.” Rey didn’t expect that from her uncle. But she was happy she smiled and hugged him. He patted her hair. 

Later her and uncle reed agreed to reveal the engagement tonight. Just as her and Ben decided earlier. Before her aunt could start spreading it around that Ben was going to promise for Jessika.

Rey bought a new ball gown that was a light pink. She had done her hair in a lovely display. 

At the ball ben could barely take his eyes off of her. He danced the waltz with her. Which was new and considered forbidden at most balls but almacks. He had also danced with Jessika as well and Susan. As the reed woman was getting ready to spread that her eldest daughter was soon to be engaged to lord solo. Ben put his arm around rey drew her close to his side. 

“Before you spread around that Mrs reed, I feel you must know that I visited your townhouse not to see your daughter Jessika.” Mrs reed looked at Ben and laughed nervously. “What do you mean you came by our house since we have been in London and visited Jessika.” 

“I came by to see your niece rey, she was the sole purpose of my visits.” Mrs reeds eyes widened “what!” She exclaimed. “You came by to see that plain mousy little thing!” Mrs reed spat viscously showing her true colors. Towards rey. Ben grew angry “Yes Mrs reed I did you see I meant rey at the masked dance and immediately decided I wanted her!” 

“What but my Jessika is beautiful she is the catch of the county how could you want this this lowly orphan we only took in out of pity!” 

“You’re daughter is vain and I wouldn’t want her if my life depended on it mrs reed! I would appreciate it if you would decrease insulting my future wife!” Mrs reeds mouth fell open “your future wife!” She almost shouted. 

Then the woman turned to rey “why you little harlot!” Ben started on Mrs reed again when Liea got in the hateful woman’s face. “I would not ever call my future daughter in law a harlot again! If I was you!” Rey walked towards her aunt calmly. “I had no idea you hated me so much.” Her aunt would not look her in the eyes. “I’m not a harlot I never done anything with Ben aunt before the engagement.” 

“I would never have accepted ben if I had no feelings towards him.” Rey looked at Jessika who stood silently looking at her mother white as a sheet. “I’m sorry Jessika but it was ben who sought me out. We genuinely care for eachother and we both think we are a good match.” Jessika looked at rey and did something unexpected she hugged rey. “I should have known rey, that Ben was never for me but you.” Then she turned to her mother “but I let you convince me he had feelings for me he never did!” 

Then jessika looked at Ben. “I’m sorry ben.” And smiled. “I wholeheartedly approve of you two.”  Ben for the first time smiled at Jessika she wasn’t so bad when she did not have her mother filling her head with nonsense. “It’s fine Jessika.” He said. Susan was crying rushed up and hugged rey sobbing sorry over and over about her treatment of her. “It’s okay Susan rey said. 

“This is insane”  Mrs reed said. “It’s supposed to be Jessika not that little....” 

“Don’t even say it Bertha her uncle intervened!” Surprising both Rey and his daughters. “Rey might have been an eyesore to you but she was never that to me.” 

Rey smiled at her uncle tears in her eyes. “She is my niece my family so don’t say another insulting word about her!” He told his wife shocking Bertha into silence. 

Later their engagement was announced. And wedding plans started by Liea. With her cousin Jessika and Susan being apart of it. Her aunt shut herself up in her room. Ben and rey was now going to party’s and balls as a couple. 

Not to mention ben pulling her in alcoves and covering her in kisses. She found she was starting to love lord solo. He also had a knack for sneaking her into the gardens and kissing her there as well. Which rey didn’t protest much. 

Rey would even be perched in bens lap whenever he would visit the reeds. In front of Jessika. Jessika also gained the attention of eison. Knowing eison is a rake Jessika set him straight right away. Telling him it’s her season and she is looking for a husband so he won’t do. Rey laughed because eison kept coming to see Jessika even more. Plus eison has not been about town with any woman lately only having eyes for Jessika.

 

NOTES WOO A LOT IN THIS CHAPTER THE ENGAGEMENT IS NO LONGER SECRET AND WELL MRS REED IS A BITCH BUT I DECIDED JESSIKA WOULD NOT BE SO BAD AFTER ALL PLUS ANOTHER COUPLE IN THE MIST JESSIKA AND EISON MY CHARMING RAKE.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Six

**Rey and Bens pov**

Jessika was becoming as close a friend to rey as she had thought she would never be. Before she had thought Jessika merely tolerated her. But Jessika apologized about her treatment of rey over the years. Rey suspected her aunt had a lot of influence on Jessika and Susan. Apparently her aunt had always thought rey beneath her. A pebble under her shoe , a poor relation and if it wasn’t for uncle edward rey would never have stepped foot in that house. 

Not to mention her cousin started letting lord eison see her more. One day as Ben had rey perched in his lap “I’ve actually never seen eison like this before, I think he actually is really interested in your cousin.” Rey looked at her husband to be her hazel eyes shining a lovely gold color with flecks of green she kissed him passionately and smiled as she pulled back. “I think so as well ben.” 

Ben smirked his future wife looking delicious while perched in his lap. “You look very lovely by the way my darling.” Ben said kissing her back his tongue tangling with hers. Holding her close. They both pulled away. He buried his face in her throat. “I can not wait until we are married that way I can do more then just kiss you and hold you.” He said softly kisses going up and down her lovely throat. Rey leaned in “me too” she said breathlessly huskily. Ben growled at that giving her a few more kisses. And reluctantly letting her up from his lap.

Damn he wanted her badly he was very close to taking her before the marriage bed. In fact he was tempted to compromise her when he first decided she would be his. Not to mention his feelings ran beyond mere lust. Rey had become the only woman he ever wanted as his wife as well as in his bed. He found even though he only knew rey for a few months that he was very much in love with her. 

“Rey, he said she looked at him “hmm yes ben” she looked at him smiling innocently. “I will be honest with you because we will be married in two weeks time. I know I’ve only known you a few months but I love you my darling girl.” Rey smiled brightly putting her arms around his neck pulling him down kissing him. “Good” she said pulling away “because I love you as well lord solo.” Ben laughed and kissed her again with all the love he had felt for her almost upon seeing her at that masked dance. 

Rey’s aunt eventually made an appearance. Only being tolerant and civil to both Rey and Ben. Which probably would have hurt rey had the woman actually showed rey any real love are she at least pretended too but it didn’t because the self centered woman didn’t.

Rey remained as kind to her as she could be. Bertha reed of course took an outrageous liking to lord eison mainly because of his estate and he was courting Jessika. Which for the first time embarrassed and annoyed Jessika. Eison as well could not stand the woman. 

Rey and Ben both turned to Jessika and John “so what is going on here between you two” rey asked pointly. Jessika smiled at John. “We are engaged!” She announced. Rey’s eyes widened and then she smiled happy for her cousin, she stood up and hugged her. Ben padded John on the back.

 

They Watched both women. Ben knew by looking at his friend that Joh had finally settled and that he also wanted and loved reys cousin.

How else would he tolerate Bertha for a mother in law. “So that’s why Bertha took a sudden liking to you john, Ben said. John  laughed and said “yes I know.”

Then he turned to ben “well old friend it looks like we are caught” ben grinned and turned to look at his rey. “Yeah eison But these ladies are well worth it.” Eison could not help but agree. 

 

NOTES YES I GOT THE ADMITTANCE OF LOVE BETWEEN OUR LOVE BIRDS OUT OF THE WAY BUT THAT WAS COMING BETWEEN REY AND BEN. PLUS MY LOVELY OTHER COUPLE IS SETTLED AS WELL I DO LOVE A SETTLED DOWN RAKE. ALSO WANTED TO GIVE JESS SOMEONE OTHER THEN BEING INFLUENCED BY HER BITTER MOTHER


	7. Seven

Announcement 

If there are grammar misspelling one remember this is a FanFiction story not an essay or report.

Two I’m typing this thing for entertainment purposes if you can read it and tolerate the grammar mistakes which I spend time editing btw then read it!

If you don’t then don’t read the story! Three I’m am using an iPad to type out these stories so the grammar is sometimes wacked! 

Four It is my story it also does not have a beta. And I think I do alright. 

Five if you don’t like my grammar over what is just a fanfic then don’t read it! 

Last english is my first language because I am from the USA. Also I have not had loads of experience in writing. 

Please continue to read if you like my story. I do welcome constructive criticism because I do edit my work. 

Thank you 

your  humble fanfic writer


	8. Eight

**Rey’s and Bens pov**

She had been busy with Liea and the wedding details. Ben and her agreed they would live at his country home. She preferred the country side any way compared to London. Plus it was far away from her aunt. Who was becoming shrewish. Because her Uncle Edward helped with her wedding. Since rey was marrying before Jessika. “Mr reed you have no business helping with that girls wedding!” Bertha cried. “You are not her father!”

Rey overheard her uncle say “no madam I’m not but I took her in and raised her and I loved my sister! Rey is my niece and I have always loved that child and want to be apart of her getting married. Now decease your attitude at once Bertha are I will throttle you!” It shocked rey her uncle had never ever spoke like that to her aunt ever. He always kept quiet. Wow rey thought what a change.

Her aunt quieted down. And once again shut herself up in the bedroom. Giving rey a scathing look before she did. Why did her aunt dislike her so much rey had wondered. Ben had soon come by and rey forgot about her aunt. He was there to take her for a drive. 

Rey as always looked beautiful. Her smile lighting up Her already expressive face. Plus she looked lush and lovely. Apparently her uncle went out of his way to buy rey a new wardrobe. She wore a lovely yellow dress that showed off her slim lithe figure to perfection. 

He offered his arm, she took it smiling at him. He lead her out. They walked out and he helped her in the buggy. Rey putting her bonnet on. As Ben began to drive along. Her arm went around his and she sat close to him. Ben smiled kissing her head as they drove along.

Rey had a picnic basket full of chicken Minnie the cook had made for them. As soon as they stopped by a lovely clearing with sunflowers around them. Rey spread the blanket out and put the food out. They both ate while she sat in front of him. After they were through. He kissed her. She responded tentatively meeting his tongue with hers. Then the kiss grew more rough with Ben plundering her sweet mouth with his. Both groaning as he turned her and rey strattled him. 

She felt him grow hard against her. She felt a very pleasant feeling start in her belly and wetness between her legs start. She experimentely moved her hips into him. Loving the pleasant feeling of pleasure growing more and more within her. He grinded into her groaning  “Rey my love oh god my sweet girl.” As he buried his mouth in her neck kissing it, sucking on it. And then kissing her mouth again. “Rey, my darling you have to....oh god that feels good...get off before we both lose control.” She ceased. Got off him as quick as she could blushing and panting “oh my ben I..I’m sorry.” 

As soon as he calmed down. He tenderly pulled her back into his arms “there is no need my love trust me I loved everything you did to me. But I don’t want to have you until our wedding night. Had we went further I would have had you right here.” Rey smiled reassured she had thought. She had done something wrong. But apparently she had done everything right. “Come on let’s go ben” she said. 

They gathered the remains of the lovely picnic and then rey as repinned her hair as it was in a disarray from their tryst. And straightened her dress as best she could. Her lips still looked swollen from their kisses. Her face flushed. She looked well loved and it made him ache to just pull her to the ground and have her. But he refrained his bodies endless response to this woman. He figured he would forever want rey. It made him happy she would be his in a week. 

He had helped her in the buggy and got in himself. They drove back to the reeds. And he kissed her once more before he left to go to his own townhouse. 

NOTES A LITTLE SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER

 

 


	9. Nine

**Rey’s and Bens pov**

Her aunt was somewhat subdued and hospitable after her uncle took no more of her shananaigans. And a clergymen took a intrest in Susan. He was young and kind. Rey thought a perfect gentleman. Ben thought so as well. Susan adored him. Rey found Susan somewhat changed being out of the influence of her mother and sister. She was always a bit more kinder then Jessika growing up and had been more about scripture and the word of god. But her aunt never let that be known of Susan at all. 

Susan made the perfect clergymans wife. It helped that he was young and quite appealing in his own way. Also charming as well his name Sir Alex Tipton.

 

Reginald tiptons son. A very good family. They were middle class but very nice. Rey was happy for her cousin. Everyone had meant at finn and rose's wedding. It was outside on a lovely day. Rose looked very beautiful. Rey sat beside ben looking on. “You will look even lovelier my darling” ben whispered bending close. Rey giggled “I love you ben” she said simply laying her head on his shoulder. 

Later they danced and congratulated the happy couple. Rey hugging rose. In the past weeks since she meant both rose and finn she had become very fond of both of them. 

“Soon it will be you buddy” finn had said. Ben smiled “yes and I’m looking forward to calling her mine finn.” Finn padded ben on the back. “Congratulations buddy you deserve it rey is very lovely and sweet.” Ben put his arm around finn and grinned happily “thanks finn you as well on your happiness. Rose is lovely as well.” 

Rey spent time with rose, Jessika, and Susan plus her clergyman suitor Alex. Who Jessika approved of very much. Eison come up with Ben and finn each putting their arms around there perspective women. They each looked around. Liea and han were greeting the other elders Hans arm happily around Lieas waste.

“Just look at mother” Jessika said. “I know” Susan said as well. “They are as far from each other as possible.” Rey and Ben looked on at her aunt and uncle who were setting apart barely looking at each other. 

Then rey glanced at her cousins both Jessika and Susan looked sad and it made her sad. The rift between her aunt and uncle was substantial. Rey stood up without looking at Ben walked towards her aunt and uncle. She took a breath as she confronted them. “You two really should make amends! Stop being immature you are adults and married!” 

Her aunt looked at her with nothing but distain “what do you know girl, you were nothing but a wining brat when we took you in a penniless orphan, the only reason it was decided to even raise you was because it was our Christian duty! Y...you after all I did go and think to steal one of the most richest of men out from my daughter and she had to settle for eison who is second to him! You who have nothing to recommend you not even in your looks!” 

“Enough madam!” Rey yelled her voice raised. Shocking everyone. Her brilliant hazel eyes flashing making her brilliant and her brown red hair blazing. “I am fed up with you bringing me down calling me plain for years I had put up with it! I had believed it! Not anymore! There are lots of men and women here that think I’m very beautiful in looks and they think I suit the richest of men lord ben solo! And so do I! You hateful  women! And by the way your daughter loves what you call second best!” With that she walked away. Her head held high. Bertha reed sitting down in shock. Some looking at rey in awe the men a mixture of awe and desire. 

Ben looking at his wife to be in awe and desire. She was literally beautiful and brilliant and he desperately wanted her. Jessika grinned wide. So did Susan proud to call rey family. Eison was grinning holding Jessika. Finn and rose looking on proud and grinning as well. As rey went back to them. Ben took his girl in his arms kissing her in front of everyone. Deeply passionately it took han clearing his throat to break them apart. “That was beyond brilliant my love.” Ben stated smiling still holding rey tightly. 

“Yes it was” Han said “it’s about time someone put that woman in her place.” 

“Here here!” Liea said holding up her wine. “Bertha reed always thought above herself!” Everyone laughed at that. Apparently no one really even liked her aunt rey thought. 

The rest of the evening went wonderfully, with her and Ben sharing more kisses and carresses apparently her fierce side made ben more amorous. 

 

NOTES FINALLY REY STOOD UP TO HER AUNT SHE HAD THE BEST INTENTIONS BUT AUNT REED IS A BITCH!


	10. Ten

**Rey’s and bens pov**

Her uncle had moved to the country house no longer able to stand living with her aunt.  What that woman pulled at Sir Finn Storms wedding was the last straw. Rey was sad for her cousins Sarah and Jessika cried Jess in eisons arms. Sarah with her beau Alex’s  hand on her shoulder. As she sobbed. They didn’t blame rey for their family breaking apart. No it was their mother. For years the woman had ran all over rey belittling her. Making her feel low about her looks and her situation. 

 

. 

All because of hers circumstances. They were family her aunt should have loved her as such. That’s what Jessika told her mother. While the woman looked on tears in her eyes. “Mother we asked rey to forgive us for our treatment of her.” Sarah said crying.  “She gave it to us with love mother rey was never ungrateful or scheming or hateful but sweet.” Jessika added. 

“Perhaps that’s why lord ben solo loves her so. And she is fierce as well and very lovely momma something you should be proud to be kin too.” Jessika said softly. “She’s also right I do love lord eison he is my chosen future husband.” 

“Honestly I would never have paid my attentions to lord solo if you had not put the ideas in my head that he was interested in me. Eison honestly is he approached me mother.” Bertha sobbed apologizing to both her girls. “We forgive you mother, but you also need to apologize to rey.”  Bertha shook her head once lovely dark hair it was graying now pulled herself up with dignity. And walked over where rey and Ben sat  at. “Rey, I...I’m sorry for everything all the years of treatment my darling girl you were never plain in fact I purposely spread that about because many men thought you were sweet and prettier then both my daughters and....I just...could not have that.” Bertha started sobbing in earnest.

”I’m so so sorry for my ill treatment of you my girl when you did not deserve any of it.” Rey got up with Ben looking on a soft look in his eyes. Rey, he loved her so she was forgiving if anything. She hugged her aunt which surprised the woman then she crumbled and cried in her arms.

After a while Jessika, Susan ,john , Alex, rey, and Ben sat with the devestated woman. “Oh I’ve lost mr reed he left me because of my mean hearted ness. I did not used to be this way.”  She sobbed miserable. 

“Yes I know Aunt”  rey said softly. “Uncle told me how you were when you were young why he married you.” 

“Bertha” Eison said “I’m sure that girl is still there somewhere I saw some of her a few times in your charming eyes.” Her aunt laughed her lovely blue eyes lighting up making her older face once again lovely. Ben bent down took her hands “see there is that girl your laughter was sweet and you were lovely.” 

Later bertha was taken with her daughters their husbands to be to a dance. Where even han found her appealing for once. Liea hitting him on the head. But smiling at Bertha. Remembering a time when they were younger and actual friends. Susan left to go get their father. Edward was surprised when he saw men actually dancing with his wife. He immediately intervened giving one of them a look.

Bertha light up as Edward took her in his arms and danced with her. Pulling her possessively close. He also kissed her in front of everyone much to rey and her cousins squeals of joy. And their men hugging them close from behind grinning. Ben holding rey in her lovely blue ball gown close his chin on the crook of her shoulder near her lovely neck. He kissed it she leaned into him smiling.

Han joined pulling Liea possessively close giving her a hell of a kiss. Ben pulled slightly away from his future wife covered his eyes but rey grinned. All was well. She pulled ben back his arms going back around her again holding her close from behind.

 

AUNT REED MADE AMENDS ITS GETTING CLOSE TO A REYLO REGENCY WEDDING

 


	11. Eleven

**Rey’s and Bens pov**

Rey was happy. Her aunt joined her uncle at there country. Home plus there was a change in her treatment of her. Aunt reed finally was actually nicer to her. She of course had to attend her and Bens wedding. Her uncle was giving her away. Tomorrow was her wedding she would finally be wed to ben her ben. 

That night she was nervous to nervous to sleep. So she picked a book to read. And eventually fell alsleep at midnight. She dreamed of Ben. Of his kisses that full mouth kissing all over her. 

Ben solo did not fall asleep until one. His wedding tomorrow. Rey would be his finally. She would be in his bed. He fell asleep dreaming of rey his face nuzzling her breast. 

Rey was waking up by the maid early. To get ready. Her wedding day today. Jessika helped get her ready. “You look beautiful rey” Susan said. Rey was wearing a lovely white wedding gown that showed her lovely skin. Her hair put up beautifully. “If I do say so myself rey you do look lovely. A soft voice said. Rey turned not expecting her aunt. To actually join her. Rey smiled kindly “thank you aunt.” 

Aunt reed looked down and said “here let me arrange the pins in your hair child.” Her aunt arranged the pins just right. “There” She said proudly. Her uncle coming to the door looking on his daughters ,wife , and neice looking beautiful. “Oh have I entered a harem.” He joked. 

They laughed “oh mr reed” her aunt said. “Stop it” she approached him and kissed him on his cheek. The girls walked out leaving rey and her uncle. “I dare say rey you look lovely why if I did not love my wife I’d marry you myself.” Rey laughed she could tell what a charmer her uncle Edward had been when he was young. Rey smiled impishly “you were a charmer weren’t you uncle.” He chuckled “yes”.

He offered his arm rey took it as. He lead her out to the grounds. Where her and Ben chose to marry. It was a beautiful gazebo near the church. All the guest were waiting. They turned as they looked eison and Jessika sitting holding hands, Susan and Alex holding hands both her cousins smiling. And finn and rose,  finn has his arm around rose pulling her close. Then she looked at Ben he looked at her like she was the only thing in the world. As she walked down the aisle. 

Her uncle placed her hand in bens. They stood as the priest said the vows. Each said I do.

Now you may kiss your bride my lord. Ben reached and took reys radiant face in his hands and kissed her softly. She closed her eyes and kissed back. Everyone clapped Ben and rey were finally married. 

They danced the waltz and he kissed her deeply. They laughed ben picked rey up and twirled her around. They both laughed and kissed again.

Later they got in the carriage flowers being thrown at him by everyone. Once in ben kissed rey more deeply. An hour later they got to his country estate where they chose to have there first wedding night. It’s also the place they chose to live. 

As the servants got them settled rey was in a thin lace gown showing every inch of her lovely self. Ben came in closed the door leaned against it. He smiled finally alone. Rey was a bit nervous but that look in her new husbands eyes made her forget her little bit of nervousness. Rey became breathless. Ben walked towards her rey had already taking her hair down it was framing down her back. Brown with red tints she looked glorious Ben thought. 

Ben pulled her in his arms kissing her. Rey responded moaning. Her arms around his neck. He kissed her plundering her sweet lips his tongue entering tasting. Lips away from hers to pick rey up bridal style. He layed in the bed. He raised her nightgown up his hands on her legs going up. Rey’s breath hitched as his hands caressed the inside of her thighs. Rey moaned softly his touch was warm. Ben was bent over only a night shirt on. “Take your shirt off ben” she told him her voice husky. 

Ben groaned he did. He was fully naked underneath. She looked at him as he come over her. Her eyes bright a good green mixed. “Rey your beautiful.”  She kissed him as he carresses her breast. He unbuttons her nightrail. Open it exposes her breast bare he bends his head his mouth on her nipple nipping it sucking biting a little she moans leans into him. Her fingers running through his hair. Then he takes her other nipple in his mouth nipping and biting. He raised back up his mouth on hers his fingers trailing down her body between her legs to her mound as he carresses her wetness. Then his one finger enters stretching her making her ready. Rey is wet for him. She moans breathlessly  bucks her hips as he enters the other finger in her wetness. 

Both fingers go out as rey moans they enter her again rey moans “Ben please!”

He kisses her again as he raises up entering her slowly. She is tight and hot he can feel her maiden head “rey” he said breathing hard. “This will hurt a little okay sweetheart but I cannot hold back you feel so good” ben flecked his hips and pushed through her maiden head. Rey cried out a instant and fleeting pain she felt. Ben stayed as still as he could so she could abjust to him. It stopped the pain and rey moved her hips Bens breath hitched and he groaned and flexed moving inside her slowly rey moaned moving , ben let go thrusting inside her rey meeting his thrust. Both finding magnificent friction until rey saw stars. As she screamed in pleasure meeting every one of bens thrust. Ben climaxed inside her filling her with his seed. Ben clasped breathing fast. 

He was amazed by his Rey at just how passionate she was. This woman was wonderful and his. 

Ben rolled off sated drawing his new wife close in his arms. Both sweat glistened. “Ben rey asked was I...” he kissed her smiling. “You were wonderful wife.” Rey smiled snuggled more in his arms. “I love you Rey”

”I love you as well husband” Rey said kissing him. Rey had always expected marriage one day. But she never expected it from a lord. Nor did she expect to love him with everything she had.

End

OKAY THATS IT HOPE YOU ENJOYED


End file.
